In vitro culturing of cells provides material necessary for research in pharmacology, physiology, and toxicology. The environmental conditions created for cultured cells should resemble as closely as possible the conditions experienced by the cells in vivo. One example of a suitable medium for culturing cells is a common laboratory flask such as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,854 to Lyman. The cells attach to and grow on the bottom wall of the flask, immersed in a suitable sustaining media. The flask is kept in an incubator to maintain it at the proper temperature and atmosphere.
Although most cells will tolerate a hydrogen ion concentration (pH) range of 6.8 to 7.8, the optimal pH for growth of mammalian cells is 7.2 to 7.4. For the optimal pH to be maintained during cell cultivation, the cell culture medium must contain a buffering system.
Frequently, pH is maintained by using a bicarbonate buffering system in the medium, in conjunction with an incubator atmosphere of approximately 5 to 7 percent carbon dioxide by volume. The carbon dioxide reacts with the water to form carbonic acid which in turn interacts with bicarbonate ions in the medium to form a buffering system which maintains the pH near physiological levels. Entry of carbon dioxide from the incubator into the cell culture flask is generally achieved by using a loosely fitting or vented cap or cover so that the small opening remains for the exchange of gas between flask and incubator. Further, flasks have been sold that are made from impact resistant polystyrene plastic which is permeable to water vapor, oxygen and carbon dioxide. However, relying only on the gas exchange through the polystyrene is generally ineffective since the permeability rate is so slow. Further still, flasks have been made having a cell growth surface that is itself an extremely thin (approximately 0.004 inches thick) flexible, gas permeable membrane. While this type of construction allows for gas exchange, the flexibility and thinness of the growth surface makes the growth of a uniform surface difficult and contributes to problems associated with the durability of the flask.
Desirably, many flasks are stacked together in the incubator and a number of cultures are simultaneously grown. Small variations in the growth medium, temperature, and cell variability have a pronounced effect on the progress of the cultures. Consequently, repeated microscopic visual inspections are needed to monitor the growth of the cells. As such, cell culture flasks are typically constructed of optically clear material that will allow such visual inspection.
With the advent of cell-based high throughput applications, fully automated cell culture systems have been the subject of serious development work (see e.g. A Review of Cell Culture Automation, M. E. Kempner, R. A. Felder, JALA Volume 7, No. 2, April/May 2002, pp. 56-62.) These automated systems employ traditional cell culture vessels (i.e. common flasks, roller bottles, and cell culture dishes). These systems invariably require articulated arms to uncap flasks and manipulate them much like the manual operator.
Current molding of standard flasks produces a manufactured flask having unlevel drafts on the exterior surfaces causing the flask to tilt when set on a surface. An improved flask would accommodate these drafts on multiple sides by modifying the flask so that it may sit on a level surface.
There is a need for a cell culture flask having a rigid structure that is capable of providing necessary gas exchange while also accommodating a snap-fit cap for efficient access to the contents of the flask. Furthermore, it is necessary for a neck of the flask to be designed to minimize contamination during use. An improved flask would also be suitable for use in the performance of high throughput assay applications that commonly employ robotic manipulation.